Left 4 Zero
by EternalShade33
Summary: What will happen when Louise summons A survivor of the Apocalypse, and an Infected being-Along with Saito of course. Will Halkeginia be the same with the now usually calm Infected, along with a deadly but nice survivor? Or will it happen yet again...


Hello faithful readers, this is one of the first fanfic's I have done for "Familiar of Zero" and "Left 4 Dead" in a crossover. I always wondered how it would be if one of the infected somehow got into the Familiar of Zero universe, and although the beginning starts in the Left 4 Dead universe, it will soon change after something happens "cough" portal "cough" and an infected along with a survivor will soon transport to the content of Halkeginia. Will life be the same even with the unusually calm infected and the deadly yet nice survivor around the magic content or will the same thing that happened to earth now come here with the infected spreading decease? We will find out…

Disclaimer: If I owned these shows then I would have just made the idea into an anime not write about it on fanfiction.

_This means thoughts or emphasized words._

**Left 4 Zero**

**Chapter 1: No Mercy**

_The cities were empty, devoid of life. They had been ever since the Green Flu broke out. Buildings stood derelict, power still possible but off. The streets were filled with cars, long left to run out of gas. Barricades still remained, having been erected during the first days of the outbreak. All around, there were items that had the possibility to be used as makeshift weapons, from broom handles to broken glass to pieces of brick from the walls._

_ The city wasn't silent though. If you listened closely, you could hear the sounds of the Infected, the various noises ranging from the scream of a Witch, to the growling of a Hunter. One never ventured into the city without a reason. The band of five traveling down Division Street certainly had a reason to._

**Survivors**

"Will you stop being so paranoid Alex?" Zoey chided; "the fact that we haven't seen any infected for a while is a good thing."

"I still don't think it's always a good thing." I replied "If they aren't here now, they will be soon."

"Keep up that attitude and they will be." Bill scolded "Guy on the squad said the Cong were gonna come, and they did." With that, he took another puff on the cigarette, and blew the smoke right at me.

"You should move up to Cigars." Francis replied "Kill you faster."

I chuckled at this.

We made our way up to the final intersection. The place was a typical 16 lane intersection. You had lights for practically every direction.

We were currently on our way to Mercy Hospital, the supposed evac-zone to get out of this hell hole of a city we all wanted to leave. It was supposed to be up a block from this intersection.

As we made our way to the center of it, we were greeted with an unexpected sight.

"God Damnit!" Francis yelled at the sight before us.

"Why does there have to be a barricade everywhere?" Louis exclaimed.

Apparently god chooses this time to once again prove he didn't care. Barricades stood at every street except the one we came.

"Fuck my life." I sighed as I kicked the concrete wall, hoping it would budge, but no luck

"There's gotta be something around here." Bill commanded, taking a look around.

I sighed. Leave it to Bill to try and take command like it was some kind of war, but I guess he could be right in thinking that way.

I looked around to see if I could help in any way. We couldn't turn back and try to go around. That would take up too much of our time that we don't have. The street we came up didn't have another intersection for ten blocks, too. It was either this way, or no way. But luckily Francis finally came up with something when he saw this abandoned warehouse.

"I remember that place." He announced "The place has a maintenance room that leads into the sewer. I remember robbin' the place a while back. All I got was a pile of junk I couldn't even wipe my own ass with!"

_Well this is_ _great_. We have to take the sewer. I remember being dared to go into one to find some great treasure when I was seven. I don't particularly care for them, but I can't say I really like to go in one when my 'so called' friends tricked me and wound up scaring me while they were dressed in some kind of zombie costume to trick me that zombie's live in the sewer. _Well I guess they were only half right._

We walked up to the door, which seemed to have been left unlocked. The door was glass, and had a bloody palm print on it that had been dried.

I turned on my flashlight since I had to find my way in the dark. Zoey tried to turn on the lights, but to no good. We ended up just looking around with the flashlights to try and find and exit.

I turned around, and saw Louis leaning out from the back room.

"Wait up." Zoey replied.

We followed him through a hallway and into what appeared to be the maintenance room. Going into that, we saw a stairwell that smelled like someone died last week. It was definitely the sewer.

Following Bill, we made our way in. For this, we had to use our flashlights. We had gone for about half a mile when we came to the first manhole up top. We stopped, and crowded around the ladder.

"Who's goin' up first?" Francis asked around.

"I'll go up first if no one else is volunteering" I said. We knew that there's usually a swarm of Infected awaiting you on the other side of a manhole, so I thought that maybe they would think better of me if I went up without having to go up first anyway. Plus, the ladder didn't look all too safe. The rungs were rusted beyond belief, and looked ready to crumble at the slightest touch._ And I bet Zoey was just pulling out the straws too._

"I say we- wait what?" Zoey suggested/asked, reaching into her pocket but then releasing whatever she had in her hand and pulling her hand back out before staring at me in disbelief. She would always think I was the crybaby of the group since I'm young and was startled when I said that.

I knew exactly how this was going to go down. I was going to go up there and hope to god that I didn't get attacked the second I put my head out of the manhole.

"You know the drill kid." Bill announced "Start climbing and let us know if the coast is clear."

I started to climb up the ladder, feeling my stomach sink. About halfway up, I noticed some movement a bit away. It moved quickly, maybe like a cheetah or something of the sort but still I swore I saw something out in the corner of my eye, before I looked and it was gone.

I shrugged it off though. It shouldn't worry me at the moment. Plus, Zoey had started to ask if I was scared. There was no way I'd let her get away with that.

I climbed up the rest of the way, not caring about how fast I went. Before I knew it, I was already pulling off the manhole off the top to I could go all the way up.

Wrapping my left arm through the top rung, I pushed with all of my might on the manhole lid. It budged slightly. Capitalizing on that, I pushed it up a bit more. It was quiet like a soundproof room.

Peering through, I saw nothing moving. I looked back down.

"It's clear guys." I announced.

With that, I slid the rest of the manhole off and got out. Making my way out to the street, I saw a gruesome sight.

Bodies. Thousands and thousands of them, piled on top of each other and left to rot in the sun.

They were all dead. A few had gunshot wounds, a few had bite marks, and some had both. The street was the scene of a bloodbath.

It stank to high heaven. It smelled like a whole butcher shop had been abandoned, and all of the meat was just rotting.

I drew my pistols, and kept them at ready.

I heard Francis call out "Who died last week?"

Turning around, as he got up, he noticed the sight. "Oh." He sighed.

I knew that this was something not normally seen.

When everyone got out and made their own comment before eating their words, Bill took charge again.

"Mercy hospital's a block that way." He announced, pointing to the left street.

I turned to face it. One of the first things I noticed was the sign that marked its name and the one intersecting lying on the street, having been ripped up and thrown.

"Can we just go?" Louis asked out loud.

With that, we moved forward.

* * *

><p>We got to Mercy Hospital's entrance within a few minutes. Once again, there was still nothing. I knew that this wasn't always good. Earlier this morning, we'd dealt with this Infected that got away. I figured it wouldn't leave us alone, but I couldn't worry about it all day, waiting for something that might not come. We noticed the number of Ambulances all around the entrance. Out of the ten I counted, three had crashed into something. However, it still left a clear path to the entrance. I figured that today would be our lucky day.<p>

Bill ran up to the door, and opened it, checked it, and then turned right back around. "All clear." He announced.

We made our way into the room. There, right across from the waiting room, was a safehouse. _Finally somewhere to get some well needed sleep!_

We made our way to the safehouse in silence. I had stuck back a little to hold up the rear. In the group, that was my job.

As the others were already in, I saw something in one of the offices across from the reception desk. I made my way over to check out what it was, but then I heard a familiar growl that revealed exactly what it was.

The hunter jumped out from the shadows and knocked my shotgun from my hand, before pouncing on me.

I reached for my bat inside my backpack, but it was no good. The hunter then lunged towards me, trying to capitalize on the moment. I tried holding it off, blocking its mouth with my left hand, and reaching for the bat with my right.

I kept up this struggle for a good four minutes when I finally managed to grab a hold of the bat. I now sent the blunt end straight to the side of its head. The hunter quickly leaped off and ran away, but I realized something strange. During the struggle, it managed to bite me. _How did that go unnoticed?_

Not that it mattered. I was immune. I had been bit by the Infected dozens of times. Collecting myself, I retrieved my weapons and made my way into the safehouse.

The door was shut behind more. I stood, trying to catch my breath.

"What took so long?" Bill asked, not knowing about the hunter. I told him what happened other then the hunter biting me because I didn't want to worry them about nothing, before Francis decided to fall asleep on one of the tables in the safehouse.

Everyone decided that it was a long day and went to the cots that could be found.

When I woke up, I had a little breakfast before they woke up, and it was a good thing because the second Bill had woken up he woke everyone else up and headed out the door, saying we should just eat while we walk.

We made our way out the other door. Mercy Hospital was thirteen stories, and we had come here for one reason. We were calling in a helicopter from the roof to pick us up. We were going to take that and get out to the country.

Currently, the elevators didn't work, and we were taking the stairs. Once again, the lack of Infected we were running into was a bit disturbing.

"Listen Alex," Zoey explained "If there aren't Infected all the time, it's often a good thing. If they haven't come for us, then they're not here."

"I highly doubt it Zoe." I replied "All this means is that they'll be here in greater numbers."

"Will you two just shut up?" Louis explained "You're like two kids. Just stop arguing for five minutes. I think you should just give the kid a break Zoey, he's seventeen."

As we were ascending the stairs, I could hear a familiar sound from above that was all too disturbing. It was the sound of the Infected. I couldn't tell what floor it was from, but as we climbed more flights, it got louder.

We reached the top floor, where the stairs ended. On the door, it read **To Roof**.

"Well, this is it." Francis thought out loud.

"Let's do this!" Louis cheered.

With that, we opened the door. The sight we saw on the other end was beyond belief.

It was just plain empty. Like nothing else had come up.

_I guess I'm hearing things_ I thought to myself.

We made our way out to the helipad gathering around it.

Bill took out the radio, and set it up.

"This is Alfa Charlie, we need pickup. Bravo Delta, do you copy?" he called into the mike.

For a few brief moments we were greeted with static, before the reply came in.

"This is Bravo Delta, I copy." A man's voice replied "You said you need pickup?"

"Roger." Bill called "We're at Mercy Hospital rooftop. We're waiting for evac."

"I copy." 'Bravo Delta' replied. "On my way, over and out."

With that, Bill shut off the radio.

"So we just wait here?" Louis asked.

"I guess so." I replied.

"The kid's right." Bill explained "We just sit tight until the helicopter comes in."

I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get some quality time with my 3DS.

I turned it on and began to play "Ocarina of Time", the game I left in it. After a little while, I could hear the helicopter out in the distance.

"Look at that!" Louis called "We're saved!"

Closing the game system, I turned around. Out in the distance, I could hear the sound of the helicopter approach. On the horizon, I could see the shape of it grow.

"We've got infected!" Zoey yelled, pointing towards the door that started to creek with something banging on the other side. I got out my two pistols to prepare for what would come next. We all took positions over towards the edges of the helipad.

When the horde came at us, I began to fire into the mob of Infected. It was a mass that held towards the edges of the roof. I had edged my way over towards Bill's flank, seeing as my shotgun was good for something, crowd control. As one after another Infected came at us, we greeted them with either a bullet to the face or the chest, but sadly things weren't looking too good when we started to realize that when we killed one, three more took its place, and we were running out of ammo fast. If we wanted to live we had to act fast!

Now with some newfound confidence, I ran over to Francis and took one of his beer's he was keeping just in-case he found something to cool it.

"Hey kid that's mine!" I heard him yell at me before I ignored him completely. I ripped off a part of a cotton shirt that was luckily in my backpack before now taking Bill's lighter off of his belt and tucking the ripped cotton piece, doused it with the alcohol leaving the top part still out, and lighting that part on fire before chucking it as the hoard.

After I was done I turned around to see Bill, Zoey, Francis, and Louis climbing onto the helicopter and are telling me to get in. I ran to get into the now leaving helicopter and made a jump for it. Luckily Bill had managed to grab onto my hand and he pulled me into the helicopter.

"Thanks Bill" I said as I stood up to see my handiwork. The whole rooftop is now on fire, and it looks like it will be spreading soon.

"Nice Idea to take out all the Infected with a Molotov," Bill said, with Francis mumbling something I wasn't able to hear.

"Wait, what's that?" I asked to no one in particular as I saw a figure in the distance, on top of a part of the rooftop that wasn't burning. I went to go and take a closer look. It seemed that since curiosity killed the cat, guess what would happen to me?

_Oh no, this isn't gonna be good. _The hunter is back and it seems pissed that I'm alive, so much for the fact that it pounced right into the helicopter and pushed me right out the other end of it. "Damn you for not shutting the doors!" I screamed at no one in particular, but still scared that I was going to be dead in about a few seconds who had managed to take my hope and kill it in one swift motion. It seems that the hunter isn't even trying to claw me out.

"So I guess you think that I'm going to die anyway? Is that why you aren't wasting any of your energy to try and rip me apart?" I asked to him but all I got was the usual growl coming from the hunter. _Hmm maybe I should name him, I mean he is trying to kill me any everything but I blame the infection for doing that to him. Maybe… nah to lame, _I thought before I was no more in this world…


End file.
